deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremor Vs Toph
Tremor Vs Toph is the 1st episode of TheOmegaCookie's Death Battles Intro Wiz: Earth benders, people with special gifts of controlling the terrain all around them. And they come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Like Tremor, one of the Black Dragon's deadliest members. Wiz: And ugh. This brat again????? *sigh* and Toph Beifong, The Blind Bandit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Tremor Wiz: Out of all the Black Dragon members. None compare to the Man-made Earthquake, Tremor. Boomstick: Yeah. This guys a fuckin' badass Wiz: Indeed... Tremor can manipulate rocks and shake the ground. Boomstick: Wait Wait! Where's his backstory! Wiz: Actually not much is known about him. He's just a Black Dragon member. Boomstick: Wow ok! So anyways Tremor has a crap-load of projectiles. Wiz: Not really, there all just different looking projectiles with different names. Boomstick: *cough* cop out *cough* Wiz: Shut up! *Wiz smacks Boomstick* Boomstick: OWW! Wiz: Tremor can pull a rock out the ground and fling it into the air and drop it on the opponent. He can also shower his foe with boulders. Boomstick: And he can roll a rock on the ground to hit his foes. It's surprisingly pretty quick! Wiz: And if he chucks it it's stronger but at the cost of speed. Boomstick: Oh! And Tremor like all the characters in Mortal Kombat X has 3 different variables! Wiz: Tremor's Variations are Crystalite, which can create crystal that can be used for different purposes like to jump off of a crystal or throwing it. He can also shield himself with crystals. Boomstick: In the Aftershock variation Tremor specializes in multiple delayed earthquakes. Wiz:In the Metallic variation, Tremor can switch between Gold and Magma modes. When in Magma mode he can launch enemies higher and farther to set up combos. Boomstick: That's not all. In Mortal Kombat Vita, Tremor was included as a bonus mission. Lemme just run through his moves in there. He can fire up to three fire balls that are able to stun. And he borrowed a move from him pal, Jax, he can grab you in mid air and break your back. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Tremor and Jax are sworn enemies. Clip from MKX Jax: It's you... Tremor: Long I have awaited for this.. Jax: I can't wait to punch you. 3 MINUTES LATER.. Tremor performs the " Stone Tomb " Fatality on Jax. Boomstick: HOLY HELL WHAT WAS THAT! I WISH I WASN'T JAX! Wiz: Tremor can perform an X-Ray attack where he hurls the You into the air with a rock then creates another one and hurls that into your chest breaking your ribs. He jumps after you and grabs your hands and throws you onto the rock breaking your back the rock and then he steps on your body, breaking your neck. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: Tremor was capable of incapacitating half of Shokan Army during a heated battle, with ONE shake of the ground. And he was managed to survive against bullets so yeah. Boomstick: Wait when was that comic released? Wiz: Which one? Boomstick: The one where Tremor shakes he ground against the army of cats on steroids. Wiz can be heard typing on a keyboard. Wiz: *ahem* That was published in May Boomstick. Exactly when your car was destroyed. Boomstick: The witness said it was a speed bump? Hmm? BUT THEY WASN'T ANY SPEED BUMPS ON THAT ROAD. DAMN YOU TREMOR! DAMN YOU!!! Wiz: As of now Tremor can only perform 2 Fatalities. Stone Tomb where he makes a human sandwich. And Stalag-Might where he stabs the opponent three times with rock spikes and then crushes their head! Boomstick: Uggh god I do not want to be on the receiving end of that. Believe me you do not want to mess with this Black Dragon powerhouse. YOUR PAYING FOR MY CAR TREMOR! Another clip of MKX Tremor: Speak imposter.. Tremor 2: I know not what you need. Tremor: You will know suffering. Round 1 FIGHT! Toph Beifong Fight Conclusion NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles